Timeline of Events
This timeline shows all events in the zombies story across all three timelines. Unknown *Four God like beings known as the Antiqua Protectatores (Ancient Protectors) protected all of existence. In a battle against the Dierum Malorum (Ancient Evil), both tribes are killed. Moments before death, the Dierum Malorum curse existence with eternal evil. (THIRD TIMELINE) *''Nuke uses his themepark to power his massive ship, that goes into auto pilot and flies toward The Merge. Nuke is killed by four marines at his themepark. (Nukeland Zombies Timeline) 1899 *One member of the Ancient Protectors, Arthur Lorenzen, is reincarnated and born, unbeknownst to everyone that he was once an ancient protector. '(THIRD TIMELINE)' 1917 *The reincarnation of Arthur Lorenzen enlists in the first world war. '(THIRD TIMELINE)' *'Arthur is confronted by Duge, Atkinson, Harley and Kadoose. (THIRD TIMELINE)'' *After being knocked out by a bomb, he is locked by the Germans in a chamber. When Duge, Atkinson, Harley and Kadoose (the teacher crew) open the chamber, Kadoose executes him in order to absorb his soul in an Ancient Protector artifact known as the Nether Star. (THIRD TIMELINE) 1933 *Duge, Atkinson, Harley and Kadoose kill mob boss Roy Hung at a prison and absorb his soul in the Nether Star. (Third Timeline) 1999 *A party is thrown to celebrate the new millenium. (THIRD TIMELINE) *Hannah Lorenzen is euthanised by Duge and her soul is preserved in the Nether Star (THIRD TIMELINE) 2004 *Brash 5 is discovered in a mining site, south of England. Prime minister Tony Blair initiates an operation to harness it's power for the glory of Britain, but the element awakens zombies across the area. Four teens become trapped in the area, but are soon rescued. Meanwhile, the teacher crew end up trapped in an underwater base in the Atlantic Ocean filled with zombies, but soon escape. (ORIGINAL TIMELINE) ''2009'' *Duge, Atkinson, Harley and Kadoose recover the soul of Lucy Hung. (THIRD TIMELINE) 2013 Note that 2013 in the third timeline does not occur simaltaneously to 2013 in the original timeline. The Third Timeline is decades behind the original, as the original was past the 2030s and the third was still in 2013, meaning that the final event of the Third Timeline occurs after all events in the original timeline. *Josh Istag and John Burridge harness the power of Brash 5. With it, they are able to construct a control point system (CPS) on the moon. Their experiments lead to Brash 5 rapidly multiplying across the UK causing an outbreak of zombies. Sometime afterwards, the infection goes global. The two begin to hate each other when Istag attempts to kill Fluffo, Burridge's dog, when it shows signs of infection. Burridge uses Brash 5 to corrupt himself into a ghast, and take himself and his dog to the moon the enter the CPS and control the zombies. (ORIGINAL TIMELINE) and ''(THIRD TIMELINE) *On the moon, Burridge and Fluffo enter the CPS and shortly begin controlling the undead a few days later. (ORIGINAL TIMELINE) *''On the moon, Burridge and Fluffo head for the CPS, but are cut off by Joseph Perona and his crew, who turn Burridge back into a human before executing him. '(THIRD TIMELINE)'' *On the search for Istag, Joseph Perona has a change of heart in a thirst for power and makes himself one with the Nether, by sacrificing his body and allowing his soul to be absorbed into the Nether. (THIRD TIMELINE) *Four students trapped inside a high school attempt escape, but only one suceeds. (ORIGINAL TIMELINE) *Duge, Atkinson, Harley and Kadoose escape to a corrupted village, where they learn about Istag and Burridge. On a mission to stop Burridge, they go to the moon and either successfully kill him in his Ghast form, or fail to summon him from the CPS. Should they succeed in killing him, Fluffo revives him and brings him back to the CPS in human form. (ORIGINAL TIMELINE) *''Burridge and Istag meet again at the Golden Gate bridge and battle to the death. The survivor, determined by the reader, enters the CPS, but the world is destroyed as a result of Fluffo incorrectly controlling Brash 5. '(ORIGINAL TIMELINE)'' *Duge, Atkinson, Harley and Kadoose become omniscient and learn of the Ancient Protectors, and travel to 1917, 1933, 1999, 2009 to recover the reincarnated souls. (THIRD TIMELINE) *'The teacher crew travel across time to collect the souls of the Antiqua Protectatores, and revive them. Succeeding in one last battle against the Dierum Malorum, the Protectatores erase history all together, finishing the storyline. (THIRD TIMELINE/ All timelines erased)' Decades after 2013 *The world is an obliterated wasteland and The Controller is trapped inside the CPS. (ORIGINAL TIMELINE) *''The Controller is freed from the CPS by the pre-[Four'] (ORIGINAL TIMELINE)'' *The controller traps the pre-Godly Four inside Agartha at another universe ((ORIGINAL TIMELINE) *''Banished in another universe called the Second Timeline, the pre-Godly Four are released from Agartha by the miner crew (SECOND TIMELINE)'' *''The Godly Four destroy the controller and send Joseph Perona and his crew to the Third Timeline '(ORIGINAL TIMELINE)''